


Hello, this is Sapphire

by Astris_C



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen, SOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astris_C/pseuds/Astris_C
Summary: We hope this message reaches you.





	Hello, this is Sapphire

Hello, this is Sapphire. This telepathic message serves as a distress signal, as well as an alert regarding a malevolent force known as the Transient Beings, hoping to reach out to any sentient life anywhere in Time. The Transients have trapped my friend, Steel and I in a human-made café room set in the Earth year 1948, that is currently drifting past stars in space, to no known destination. The backdrop is distinctively red and checkered, and can easily be spotted amongst the blackness of the void. There are no stars that we recognise and we are therefore unable to map out our location and course of motion. According to the Transients, this place is nowhere and was made to last forever, but Steel insists that there is always a chance of rescue, and has asked me to broadcast this message. Being the malevolent forces that they are, there is always a possibility that they are lying, and what we see from the inside could just be an image that is different from our actual surroundings. We do not know how long we have been here, because there is no time here that can be measured properly, and what the humans term the 'body clock' is highly inaccurate. But it certainly feels like we have been here for a long time. 

In case the Transient Beings are still unfamiliar, they are elemental beings that can take any form, though often humanoid, and can now travel anywhere in Time with the aid of a time device. The device takes the shape of a portable chess set and is activated once opened. It can be used as a weapon, and it is this very device that has been used to trap us here. This makes the Transient Beings more powerful and dangerous than ever. We are unclear about their motives, but they are capable of causing permanent damage to the natural structure of Time and other dimensions. It is the duty of our organisation and our duty as operators to maintain order in Time and to fight against any malevolent forces that threaten it. 

This message has been broadcasted in all languages, codes, frequencies and variants, and given the high entropy of the universe, many contributing factors could result in this message becoming distorted into some unfathomable form, reversed, or ending up in some unthinkable place such as markings on the sand or a piece of human writing. Ensure that this message is decoded completely, as it is important that the Transient Beings are being warned against, and if possible, stopped.

If the receiver of this message has no means to rescue us, we would still appreciate a response signal in any frequency, informing us that we are not- in truth- nowhere. If the receiver does not have the means of returning a signal and is unable to help, we still hope this message has managed to help the receiver against the Transient Beings in one way or another.

In the case that this place is indeed nowhere and this message is futile, then I must be alone in an empty universe, speaking to no one, looking out at passing stars that don't exist. Alone- with Steel, of course. He has been exceedingly quiet lately, now that all plans of escape have been ruled out. But I'll try my best to make him interesting. Steel is now glaring at me. Oh well, but he has to be. After all, we only have each other. Just the two of us, alone out here, until the end of Time...

Please do send help or a response signal if you can. It would comfort us to know that we are not alone.


End file.
